In the periodical "Funktechnik", 1978, pp. F+E 181 to F+E 183, fundamental considerations concerning the digital transmission of picture and sound signals are set forth. As an example, FIG. 7 shows a digital sound signal processing arrangement for use in studios. It is mentioned that television signals, too, can be converted to digital form at the transmitting end and transmitted in this form.
Current television and radio broadcasting systems, however, do not yet use this digital technology but, as is well known, are purely analog, at both the transmitting and receiving ends.